Final Fantasy XI: Vision of Abyssea
Final Fantasy XI: Vision of Abyssea is the first of three "Battle Area Add-ons" for Final Fantasy XI released in 2010. It is set in a parallel universe to Vana'diel whose inhabitants are fighting for their lives against a powerful force known as the Abyssean Hordes. Players can fight off these hordes and complete quests in three new areas to acquire a variety of new equipment, as well as the fabled Empyrean Weapons. This is the first add-on to Final Fantasy XI that does not formally include new missions, although it adds many new quests and countless new monsters and equipment for players over level 75. Vision of Abyssea requires players to have both Rise of the Zilart and Wings of the Goddess expansions registered and installed to play. Characters must be level 30 or above to access Abyssea-related content. Service for Vision of Abyssea commenced on June 22, 2010 (JST). New additions Quests Vision of Abyssea does not formally include missions, but contains quests that mark the main storyline of the Abyssea add-ons. Unlike previous expansions and add-ons, Vision of Abyssea does not come with any battlefields or special Notorious Monsters. Instead, the notorious monsters that are required to progress in the storyline come from NMs that are part of Abyssea battle system. Other new quests are also available for players to undertake. Areas New regions Abyssea *Abyssea - La Theine *Abyssea - Konschtat *Abyssea - Tahrongi Enemies This list does not include reskinned enemies of the same genus or unique bosses. *Caturae *Clionid *Limule Gameplay systems *Abyssea *Demilune Voidwalker NMs *Empyrean Weapons Characters The adventurer, who drives the storyline forward, there are a number of other non-player characters that take on significant roles in the Vision of Abyssea storyline. *'Joachim' is the first Abyssean who meets with the Adventurer. He introduces the Adventurer to the realm of Abyssea and serves as the first point of contact between the Adventurer and the survivors of his own world. *'Gilgamesh' of the parallel reality of Abyssea was once the pirate leader of Norg, but now serves as an officer of the resistance effort against the hordes of invading monsters. Story In Port Jeuno, the adventurer encounters a flash of light in the sky and blacks out. He is attended to by a man named Joachim who says that the adventurer has "potential". Joachim explains that the flash of light was a phenomenon known as "noise" caused when one dimension brushes irregularly against another, and that ordinary people are usually not able to see it. Joachim surmises that the adventurer has natural attunement to the phasic alignment of their dimensions. Without explaining further, Joachim relinquishes a traverser stone to the adventurer and gets him to see something with his own two eyes by visiting a cavernous maw. The adventurer ventures to a maw to discover it is a portal to an alternate dimension similar to Vana'diel. Returning to Joachim, the adventurer is told this alternate plane of reality is known as Abyssea, and that Joachim hails from that realm. He explains how Abyssea was overrun by monsters the day the blue sky turned blood-red. Joachim explains they have crossed over to Vana'diel to seek help from the adventurer, as their struggles in Abyssea have reached a dire state. The traverser stone he gave the adventurer served as a key to enter Abyssea as well as an anchor for the adventurer in the other dimension. After the adventurer rescues three Abyssea areas from the vile creatures that menace it, Joachim informs him that there is someone who wants to meet him at the stone circle in La Theine Plateau. This man turns out to be Gilgamesh from the Abyssean realm. As the pirate leader of Norg, he cannot visit a town without stirring up trouble and thus chose La Theine Plateau as a meeting place. In the dire state that Abyssea is now in, he has become an officer for the resistance effort. He had been assigned by the "lil' mistress" to measure the adventurer's suitability in aiding Abyssea, a test he has passed with flying colors. Gilgamesh leaves and looks forward to their next meeting. Back in Port Jeuno, Joachim explains that the situation in Abyssea is still dire. Abyssean hordes continue to pour out from the crevices to attack the people. He feels that the adventurer is their ray of hope. (The story continues in Final Fantasy XI: Scars of Abyssea.) Music Vision of Abyssea introduces two new tracks to Final Fantasy XI. The first track is "Abyssea - Scarlet Skies, Shadowed Plains", which plays throughout Abyssea, and the second track is "Melodies Errant", which is the party battle theme in all Abyssea areas. de:Final Fantasy XI: Verbotene Welt Abyssea Category:Expansion packs for Final Fantasy XI